A OHSHC love story: College Life
by lokk
Summary: This is a KyoyaxHaruhi story Enjoy and plz review!
1. Chapter 1 Unexpected Meeting

Chapter 1

*Author's Note:

My first fan-fic yay! Enjoy :3*

Disclaimer: Remember I own nothing about this anime and what I am writing is not actually the plot of this anime. This is Haruhi's POV. The characters are not really like they are in the anime.

Summary of what happens after the anime ends (not actually true):

Three years have past and the Ouran High School Host Club members have all moved in life.

Well as far as I know they have, I still get calls from Hikaru and Kaoru once in a while. Though I still don't really understand how they got my cell phone number. Tamaki-senpai moved back to France to take care of his grandmother who became ill shortly after the Ouran Fair and Ball but she has become fairly better as the years went by. Tamaki-senpai never got married to Lady Eclair do to my carriage ride to stop them. After that me and him never really talk as much since his grandmother's illness. Mori and Honey now live in America teaching different fighting styles in their own dojo. And Kasanoda is their humble follower now, he also calls me regularly. Kyouya-senpai did not become the head of his father's company and no one really knows what he has been doing for the past couple of years. After my third year of high school. I enrolled into the Ouran University. My dad literally started crying when he found out I was living in the dorms that were available. I just can't keep forcing him to work so hard for me. Today is the opening ceremony.

I started pacing in front of gym where the ceremony was being held. My dad wasn't wasn't going to make it in time it's was going to start in ten minutes. Apparently he is stuck at work. This is why I want to live in the dorms and not bother him anymore. I stared at the ground before hearing the familiar ring tone. It was Sakura Kiss, Tamaki is calling me.

"Hello," I say while pulling on a strand of my new longer hair, which was still isn't as long as it was before the gum, from my face. I still haven't got it cut because Tamaki, Hikaru & Kaoru, and Honey-senpai keep telling me to let it grow.

"HARU~HI! How are you?" says Tamaki in a sing-song voice, "Has the ceremony started?"

" I'm fine and no, it's has not", I reply trying not to get excited he sounds so different, "I'm waiting for my dad to come"

"Don't worry he'll come, " I could hear him smiling, "Congratulations on getting in to O.U! "

"Thank y-

"Haruhi I'm here, I made it!" a male voice called from behind me.

"It's my dad he is here, Bye Tamaki-senpai" I say before almost hanging up.

"Good bye" He replied, "Good luck"

"Let's go inside" I looked up to see my dad holding the door for me.

"Okay" I say before hear my phone vibrate in my hand. I had gotten two text messages from Hikaru and Kaoru, reading the same thing.

Congrates! We hope to visit your new place soon!

Pair of idiots, I thought to myself with a smile on my face.

When we were seated inside, the principal had already began but I was tuning him out. As I looked around and all I saw were unfamiliar faces. After the principal was done talking a few teachers started talking about expectations and goals. Then the principal came up to speak again.

"Now let's introduce our first year student representatives" the principal voice while look out to the crowd. "Our female representative is Haruhi Fujioka". After hear my name I started to walk up the the stage. I began to smile at the fact that my father was the loudest one clapping.

"And now for our male student representative" I saw a tall boy figure walking up the stage.

"Kyoya!?" I exclaimed as Kyoya-senpai walk up at the stage.

Ending Note:

There is my first chapter hope you liked it stay tooned for more. plz review it! I'm sorry it's so short!


	2. Chapter 2 Jealously

**Chapter 2**

**Hello again so this is my second chapter hope you enjoy this! :3**

**Disclaimer: Remember I own nothing about this anime and what I am writing is not actually the plot of this anime. This is Kyoya's POV at first but after - it will be Haruhi's POV for the whole chapter. The characters are not really like they are in the anime.**

**It's been 3 years since the everything happened. At the Ouran Fair that idiot Tamaki almost went and got married. That moron had Haruhi get bring him back.. It was partially my doing but ever since then I feel this pull in my chest when I think of it. Yet it is beyond my witts why it happens. My father chose my second oldest to take over his company, honestly I knew it wouldn't be me. That damn narcissist bastard Tamaki decided we needed to meet up after the decision was made. We ended up going to Okinawa. At some point the idiot want to play hide and go seek and got lost in the process. I had to call in a whole 100 men search party just to find him. Then when they found him, he had fallen asleep behind a bush. After that I began my studies in England and now here I am at Haruhi's college. I transferred here when I heard she was going. It was on impulse, I still can't understand why but I just did.**

**Here I am now looking at a shocked look on Haruhi's face. I admit it's intriguing, I wonder why she is so shocked to see me hear. I almost grinned.**

** "****What are you doing here Kyoya?" I said to him. Noo! I just wanted to go to university in peace! Why did one of them have to come here! **

** "****Haruhi your'e creating a scene in front of everyone, please calm down you're embarrassing me and yourself" Even though his words were cold he was sporting a small grin. What a weirdo, and there goes my peaceful life. After staring at him I turned back around to the crowd.**

** "****Here are our representatives" the principal began again, "And we are very proud to have such successful students at our university" After we gave our speeches we were seated again, and then the ceremony went to a closing after a while. **

** "****Haruhi was that Kyoya Ootari from the host club," said my dad after we're outside the building.**

**"****Yes that was him"**

**"****So he goes here to that should be entertaining since he l..." **

**"****He l... what? What do you me-" I tried to say before my dad's phone began to ring.**

**"****Hello," He said in a stern voice, "Oh ok I understand" After he hung up I knew what had happened.**

** "****You have to work, I understand see you later" I could feel the pained look on his face as I turned around to leave, "I'll just go look at my dorm room."**

**When I finally found the hall my dorm room was in I was exhausted. I turned out the rooms for representatives were on the top floor of the school. I finally found the hall but now I don't know which one is my room. I wonder if anyone kno-**

** "****Excuse me are you lost?" said a male voice, "hey you're the female representative, are you looking for your dorm? "**

**"****No I'm not lost but I am looking for my room number."**

** "****Okay well then, if you're the representative then it's the room three doors down from here," said the boy with a smirk, "It's right next to the male one." **

**"****Wait next door to the male one?" That means right next door to Kyoya-senpai. As I thought that my heart skipped a beat. But I don't understand why. Maybe I should go to the nur-**

**"****Yup well now I'm off, " the boy said before he began walking off, "Oh by the way, my name is Kuro Tachibana."**

** "****Bye." I replied before turning around and bumping into someone.**

** "****Excuse me," I bowed then looked up to see Kyoya-senpai. "I did not see you there."**

**"****It's fine but who was that just now" he had a stern look on his face. "What did they want from you?" Why is he upset?**

** "****He was just giving me directions to my room."**

** "****You shouldn't trust people so easily, What if he demanded that you let him in?" I started to walk away but he grabbed my arm and pulled me back. "You should have ignored him you're just a little girl. "**

** "****Well he didn't and let me go I'm leaving," I pulled out of his grip, walked away to my room, and began opening the door.**

**"****Stubborn girl you don't understand anyt-"**

** "****My well being has nothing to do with you Kyoya-senpai, " I said before slamming the door.**

**Chapter 2 done! This chapter is a bit longer. Hope you enjoyed it! Stay tooned!**


	3. Chapter 3 Sowy

Discontinuing this story sowy :3


End file.
